In Memoriam
by hopefuladdict
Summary: A small Spock and Nyota moment


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.**

**A/N**

**It's 2:30 in the morning. Not beta'd. Reviewed by bleary eyes, all the mistakes are my own.**

In Memoriam

She didn't expect to love him so.

Her sorrow when he was gone was both overwhelming and embarrassing. She couldn't believe she was too upset to go to class.

He wasn't even human.

xxx

Spock and Captain Pike walked side by side across the academy grounds, preparing to go their separate ways after an evening of 3-D chess, when they heard her cry.

The officers both froze on the dimly lit path, turning in unison toward the sound. The men searched the darkness with their eyes as they attempted to locate her exact position. Pike knew only that he was looking for someone in distress. Spock, though he had never heard her cry before this moment, knew it was Nyota Uhura.

A second muffled sob came out of the shadows and the Captain and Commander broke into a run.

Nyota was sitting on the ground, partially obscured by a large shrub. She stirred from her grief induced stupor when she heard the sound of rapidly approaching footfalls and looked up.

Senior officers.

Crap.

She stumbled to her feet, dropping the small spade she held in her hand, and tried to bring herself into some semblance of a respectful stance.

"Cadet?"

Nyota cleared her throat, but her answering 'Yes, Sirs.' still sounded rough and barely audible.

Christopher and Spock exchanged concerned glances with each other. The cadet was covered in dirt from her head to her boot covered toes. The only areas of her face that were clean were the small tracks left by shed tears.

The Captain extended his hand and took a small step toward her.

Spock felt his chest tighten at Chris' actions, but did not move or speak; he did not yet trust himself to.

"Are you hurt? Can you tell us what happened?"

Nyota stared at the Captain as if he had just spoken one of the few languages she didn't understand. Several seconds past in which she gave no other response to Pike's question but to blink slowly.

"Nyota."

The name was uttered softly, and conveyed such tenderness that Christopher turned his gaze from the cadet to look at the Vulcan who had spoken it. He detected a slight tremor in the Commander's form and on his face Chris saw barely tethered fear.

"I…I'm sorry." Nyota looked at the ground and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I've broken several rules. I didn't mean too…I mean…I knew what I was doing but… This is so stupid…_I _am so stupid."

She took another deep breath, and then the words just came tumbling out.

"I found a cat on the academy grounds several months ago—right here on this spot actually. His foot was injured and I took him back to my room and Gaila and I patched him up. We were just going to look after him for a couple of days. But then days turned into weeks. He was just so fat and adorable; a big yellow tabby with white paws and a white chest."

"We _never_ meant to keep him. I know cadets aren't allowed to keep animals. I didn't expect to get attached…I've never even had a pet before. I didn't realize how comforting and intuitive they could be."

"I'd be having a bad day and Pi… uh…short for Pi' Shi'ka'ree, that's what we named him, would just come out of nowhere and pounce on me, and La and I would fall out laughing and the stress of the day would just melt away. And nights before tests, when I couldn't sleep, he would crawl up next to me and purr and it was so soothing, I'd just drift right off."

She sighed.

"Anyway, I know I shouldn't have kept him, but then it was so close to the end of term…I figured just a few more weeks and I would just take him home during break and my family could keep him and that would be the end of it…no harm done."

Nyota looked up at her two senior officers, blushing profusely and feeling like a complete idiot.

"Forgive me, Cadet Uhura." Captain Pike said, after a long minute of confused silence. "But I don't exactly understand. Could you please explain why you're out here in the middle of the night crying…covered in dirt?"

Nyota's frown deepened and fresh tears welled in her eyes.

"The animal has died?" Spock asked, finally stepping to stand beside the captain.

Nyota mutely shook her head in the affirmative.

"Captain," Spock began, drawing Christopher's gaze. "I believe Cadet Uhura's Pi Shi'ka'ree was the rather well known—and as of late unseen—Captain Sparrow, and that she is disheveled because she chose to bury him in the place she first met him."

Christopher's eyes widened in recognition at Spock's statement as a fresh sob broke from Nyota followed immediately by a meekly mumbled 'I'm sorry.'

The officers waited as she took a moment to collect herself and then listened as she went on to explain.

"I went back to my room after my first class to check on Pi because he'd seemed really tired the last few days and it was just like he had curled up to sleep, but… he had died." Nyota rubbed her eyes and smeared more dirt across her face.

"Cadet," Pike said with a small apologetic smile, "Captain Sparrow has been marauding around this campus for _years,_ pouncing on pretty cadets and then sneaking off with half their picnic lunch. Your Pi' Shi'ka'ree was well known. He was quite the charmer and also quite _old_."

"Captain Pike is correct."

Nyota gaze shifted to Spock at his words.

"Captain Sparrow was very popular when I was a cadet. My roommate at the academy would lure the feline out using scraps from the mess hall and then once the animal was acquired he would attempt to use it to lure members of the opposite sex to him. Matthew had an eighty-seven percent success rate of females agreeing to his request for a 'date' when he asked in Captain Sparrow's company."

Nyota smiled, even as she sniffled and looked back and forth between the two officers.

"Well," Christopher began, "I don't think your 'infractions' need to be reported. Let me finish up here while Commander Spock escorts you back to your room."

"Thank you, Sir."

Xxxx

Spock and Nyota spent most of their journey walking in silence.

When they reached the path to turn toward her dorm, Spock took her gently by her elbow and continued on.

He guided her to his building, through his door and into his bedroom.

"I am sorry you have lost your 'little hunter.'" He said finally.

"Thanks."

Spock walked Nyota into the lavatory and turned on his shower. He helped remove her soiled uniform and then waited outside the door while she washed away the dirt and grime.

When she emerged he rose from where he was seated on his bed and gave her one of his shirts to slip on.

Nyota curled down onto his small bed and watched as he changed out of his uniform to join her.

"I am somewhat taken aback that you have retained a pet in your room for a substantial portion of the term and I remained unaware."

"You never come to my room."

"True."

"Did you ever have a pet?"

"Yes. His name was I-Chaya." Spock said, as he settled to face Nyota on the bed. "I will tell you stories about him if you like. We had many adventures."

"I'd love to hear them."

"Tomorrow, Nyota. You need to rest."

"I don't think I can sleep."

Spock placed his hand against her cheek for a moment and then encircled her frame with his arms and drew her body close. When their bodies were intertwined to his satisfaction, he kissed her where his hand had rested moments before and began to nuzzle into her neck.

"If you would have shared your stories of Pi' Shi'ka'ree sooner I would have known what to do in situations such as this."

"I don't understand. What would you have known?"

Spock shifted slightly and laid her head against his chest.

He began to purr.

Nyota fell asleep.

End

A/N

My beloved pet, Carson, died a few weeks back. He was fat and adorable and everyone loved him.


End file.
